


Qudditch Calendar - April

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Quidditch Calendar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Daydreaming, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fred Weasley Lives, Fundraisers, Imagination, Masturbation, Modeling, No Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Calendar Series, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, horny hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Post war Harry and his group of friends decide to find a large group of previous Hogwarts quidditch players to post for a quidditch calendar in hopes of raising money to rebuild the Hogwarts pitch! Of course everyone is going to enjoy a different month for a different reason. Or is it the same reason? What do we have for April?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: Quidditch Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722376
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Qudditch Calendar - April

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the spark of an idea from seeing a piece of Cormac fan art. Thanks to  
> KoraKunkel and SonnenFlower for giving me more ideas/suggestions for the whole thing!
> 
> Each month I will be posting a new drabble featuring a different player! I plan to have a bunch of fan art made to go along with each also but because it is the end of April, and I couldn't wait to post, this month's will appear sometime in May hopefully. So check back and feel free to subscribe to the series. It's basically smut. That is a lie it's only smut. :)
> 
> Also I created my own group on Facebook for multi ship fanfic and art. Anyone can share their work, ship memes etc. I hope it becomes a good rec place also for lesser known pairings. I'm pretty loose, it's where I share snippets of my chapters sometimes and it's a great place to harass me for more LOL Ultimate Undesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art

Levitating the calendar in front of her, Hermione glanced at the door to her room. It was cracked but no one was thome. Home being Grimmauld Place. She had moved in with Harry right after the war, having nowhere else to really go with her parents gone. Getting a flat right away had seemed overwhelming to her, but thankfully her best friend was more than happy to have her as long as she needed.   
Hermione flicked her wand and the pages flipped to the month of April. The calendar had been a bloody brilliant idea. It truly had. Dean Thomas had actually been the one to suggest it. Apparently he had seen it being done for a dog rescue in his town in order to raise money for their program.   
He didn’t see why they couldn’t do the same thing to raise money. Just instead of dogs it was quidditch players. Everyone was bound to buy it anyways if Harry was in it, nearly everyone enjoyed quidditch, and then if they spiced it up with some suggestive poses? The men quickly agreed sex sold too.   
From stands to posts the entire quidditch pitch had been destroyed by death eaters during the battle of Hogwarts. After bringing it up to everyone one night at the Three Broomsticks after volunteering to help repair the castle all summer they decided it was a brilliant way to raise money to help rebuild the bitch and get a whole supply of new brooms for the school. The idea of Hogwarts without quidditch had sent Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Lee into major protest with determination during their drunken states.  
It took a few weeks after that but Harry and Seamus managed to round up a good variety of people they had known from their Hogwarts matches that agreed to pose for the calendar. Hermione had insisted they get at least someone from each house to further promote house unity in the coming school year. They knew it wouldn't be hard to gather some Gryffindors but the other houses would be a bit more difficult. Given they didn’t normally make an effort to befriend other house team players.   
Eyeing the bold moving picture of the twins before her, Hermione laid back on her bed. It was ridiculous how good they had turned out. It was her fault really for making sure they had the best photographer she could find out of the bunch that had applied. There had been numerous portfolios to shift through. After all, who was going to turn down even the opportunity to shoot the Chosen One?  
They had tried to perfectly pick each player to go with a certain month so of course Harry was given July. His famous birth month. There was no doubting her friend was truly capturing in his photo. April though belonged fully to Fred and George. It was their month through and through.   
Hermione moaned, sliding her hand down her unfastening trousers and into her tight knickers while watching the twins move in their photo. Seductive expressions and slow little non sexual moves that still managed to be tempting. Maybe she had let Ginny go a little overboard with helping pick out everyone’s poses. 

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50084389228/in/dateposted-public/)

At the moment she felt incredibly grateful her and Ron had put a fairly quick end to their relationship. Otherwise rubbing herself off to his brothers would have felt all kinds of wrong. Instead it felt all kinds of right as she slid her fingers through her growing increasingly wet folds and flicked at her clit causing her breath to hitch.   
Fred and George, looking identical as ever, were sporting their quidditch jerseys in their picture. Their robes left off to reveal their slender forms. She mentally smacked herself for never having paid close attention to them when they were flying. They had no doubt filled out more in this picture compared to what they were back then but still. No doubt the next game at the burrow she would be watching closer.   
Both men had their beater bats held behind their heads. A hand on each side of their bat with their elbows up. It caused both of their jersey’s to rise enough to expose the lower belly above their trousers. The numbers 5 and 6 still managed not to be distorted on their chests.  
Hermione whined loudly as she wiggled her fingers back and forth over her nub before dipping inside herself. Watching George smirking at the camera, looking up and down himself then the photographer with a tilt of his head and slightly twisting his hips. Fred winked with a bold smile and shifted from a slightly angled front view to his side where he watched the camera still out of the corner of his eye. Their shoulders touched the entire time.  
Moving her hand faster across her now swollen bundle of nerves, she began panting breathing harder in excitement. Imagining the pair of them with that mischievous look they were always sporting. In their maroon quidditch uniforms, carefully taking their time on approaching her. Slow and teasing until they were on opposite sides of her body.   
Maybe George would come up behind her, wrapping his long arms around her torso and rubbing his hard bat between her legs. Fred coming up and kissing her. Using his own bat to keep both her and George in place while they both began to work her into a frenzy, trapped between their tall forms.  
Letting out a puff of air she knew it wouldn’t ever be possible enough with only one of them. She needed to have both. Hermione looked the twins over again and as Fred winked at her she threw her head back down onto the pillow. Shoving her other hand up her shirt to pinch at her nipple causing it to instantly stiffen so she could pull on it. She was almost there. So close she could feel her legs and stomach tensing as her orgasm started hurtling towards her. Just a little bit more.   
Hermione forced her head up despite the building pressure in her body, bushy hair surely a mess as she squirmed under her own touch, having no trouble imagining them as the gloved palms of the men running over her roughly instead. She watched George rake the camera and himself up and down again before looking back up. It was like he knew what she was doing. Really watching her be so inappropriate. So naughty and she knew both the twins would highly approve.   
All it took was the idea of them whispering such a thing in her ears from both sides while they rubbed against her naked body. Uniforms scratching her as they trapped her even more tightly between them. Snogging her and rubbing her pussy roughly as she continued to come. It was something they would do. Drag it out and torture her with her own pleasure.   
Hermione pulled her nipple away from her chest, wishing desperately she could do it to the other also, while trying to move her fingers in the tightest and fastest circle she could manage. Mewling her climax and panting while forcing herself to keep watching the moving photo of the twins despite wanting to just drown in her orgasm.   
As it faded she let her head fall back again and relaxed her hands. If she could she would bloody well frame that picture and hang it on the ceiling above her bed when she got her own flat. It wouldn’t be hard to charm it invisible until she wanted to admire it but she wouldn’t risk putting it up in Harry’s place. Plus the walls of Grimmauld were probably dripping with unknown magic. Her luck it would be stuck there forever and she would end up having to explain why Fred and George’s picture was above her pillow.  
Hermione ran her fingers through her soaked folds once more letting out a half laugh at how wet she was while she started coming down from her high. Removing her hand from between her legs she admired the shimmer. She could perfectly see Fred’s face covered in it. If only….  
What sounded like a moan came from the hall causing Hermione to instantly still her movements. Harry was supposed to be spending the day with Ron and Seamus doing whatever blokes did when they were not drinking or playing quidditch. He had been excited though she didn't expect him home till night fall. Licking her lips nervously she waited for the noise again but when it didn’t come she let out a deep breath of relief. Grimmauld Palace was ancient and it wasn’t uncommon to hear the occasional creaks and cracks that came with an old house.   
Still looking at the picture of the twins Hermione dragged her wet fingers down her lips. Imagining what it would be like for one of them to kiss her lips after having feasted on her lower ones. An exciting twist she had yet to have in her sex life.  
“Mmmmm,” a husky voice clearly moaned and Hermione squeaked when her bedroom door was thrown the rest of the way open.  
Fred walked into the room confidently with a smile and George simply leaned against the door frame looking smug and hungry. Both sporting light brown suits with lavender button down shirts underneath. A striped brown and plum tie to mix it all together. Their shortly trimmed flaming red hair brought to a brilliant orange with the brown offset.   
A full second later when she registered they were really there and she was staring Hermione yanked her arousal covered hand away from her face and scrambled for a blanket to cover herself. Then she realized she was laying on top of it. “Fuck! Fred! George!” She tried chastising them.   
“I know right? I’m half surprised you managed not to moan our names. Glad to see you truly approve there Hermione,” Fred smirked with a hint of laugh in his voice, wiggling his eyebrows.   
Hermione couldn’t help but groan embarrassingly as a fierce blush rose up her neck both from being caught and enjoying it. Plus their facial expressions always managed to get to her one way or another. Pulling her jeans back together without actually doing them up she tried suppressing the shamed face smile she felt growing.   
“Took a fair deal of self control on our end not to say something as well I’d say wouldn't you Fred?” George asked his brother.   
“Oh definitely. Especially when you seemed to be struggling a bit with only those 2 hands,” Fred said quite cheerfully, rubbing his hands together slowly on what had to be purpose as he briefly turned his head to look at his brother.  
“Mhmmm,” George hummed, wiping his own hand on his hip. Hermione watched it start traveling closer to his groin and she quickly looked away trying to find something else in the room to focus on.  
Fred chuckled and Hermione met his blue eyes narrowly waiting for what he would say. “Next time I recommend more though,” he offered as a suggestion. “You know. I think mine saw a few spots that looked like they needed a little extra attention,” he pointed out licking his lips slowly.  
George raked her up and down with his own eyes like a predator. “Pretty sure mine did too,” he agreed. “I’d say we both could reach all the important parts for her if her wrist needs a break.”  
Hermione let out a breathless stutter at the proposal. Her cheeks burned like fire and she felt her whole face tighten further as they both winked at her at the same time. A wicked grin taking over Fred's face while George just continued to look at her like she was a chocolate frog he wanted to catch. It sent a new throb to her already dripping pussy.  
The twins were basically offering her what she was just imagining. Never had she considered acting on her deviant thoughts but if they were offering how was she supposed to resist the both of them? There were brilliant beaters and she had no doubt they would hit the right spots with the same force together. There was no stopping the moan that escaped her in front of them at that thought. 


End file.
